


Flower of the day

by mymoon_mystar



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florists, M/M, minor Hwang Sujin/Kwak Aron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon_mystar/pseuds/mymoon_mystar
Summary: Jonghyun working as an intern at Sujin noona's floral shop under the evil, cool-hearted Hwang Minhyun





	Flower of the day

**Author's Note:**

> 2hyun floral shop au inspired by some manga I read

_“Congratulations Kwak Youngmin and Hwang Sujin”_

Decked out in bouquets of flowers, the woman I admired is so beautiful. Even now, the flowers are still beautiful. Of course they are beautiful because they don’t know my pain. How I wish I could be a flower.

_Tinkle._ Jonghyun wakes up from his deep thought and greets the customers who come into the shop "Hello, welcome. What can I do for you?"

"this the place that had feature on internet with the charismatic florist Sujin?" The girl with short hairs ask as they enter into the shop.

"Yes, that would be Fleurs De Jour and you come to the right shop." Jonghyun's boss and also Sujin noona"s brother Minhyun answers.

“My sister’s currently has her hands full opening up a new branch in Japan. So for the time being I’ll be watching over the shop. I’m sorry for inconvenience.”

“Jonghyun, I have a meeting. Do you mind finishing here alone and also maybe giving my place a good sweep before I get back?” Minhyun says as he is ready to go out.

“And when exactly are you going to get back?”

“5PM”

“That’s in fricking 3 hours! You’re …”

Jonghyun stops mid-way as Minhyun holds his cheeks and asks, “are you ok? You look a little bit pale. Not to mention these dark circles under your eyes. Are you sleeping alright? If it’s because of my sister… but I still need all the works done.”

_Well, he’s still Sujin noona’s borther I can’t just bother him with my matters_

“Umm… Minhyun-shi, I’m fine. Will be fine. I didn’t come to this shop just for Sujin noona. I find your work, just… It’s brilliant”

“Of course you do. Someone like you. An exceptional student from abroad wouldn’t drag personal affairs into the workplace. He would better know. Regardless, when you’re swamped with work, you won’t have time to worry. Consider it as a gift and get all the works done. Do your best. Bye”

_That bast*rd. #$%*&^? Did he just trick me? Ahhh… Making an intern do all the workload. I’m going to kill him._

Before I came here, I was nothing more than above average. As for foreign exchange student at Japan’s finest university. I took up horticulture as my major and easily blew the competition. It was Sujin noona, one of my lectures, who had taken notice of my work.

But she ended up marrying an assistant professor.

At the wedding,

_the flowers were full of blessings for the happy couple. My mood had changed then. I became enraptured by it all._

“Congratulations, Sujin noona”

“Jonghyun-yah, I’m sorry. There must be something I could make it up for you.”

Actually there is…

And I returned home for a summer internship.

At first, I thought that Hwang Minhyun would be like Sujin noona. All sweet and…

“Um…”

“Kim Jonghyun. Yes? My sister mentioned how you were interested in taking up all of my duties. Said you had the skills and dedication to make it far. So let’s start with cleaning. Here”

Jonghyun takes the broom Minhyun hands him, “but how did you know it was me right away?”

“Well, from the way she described you, I just knew. She went on and on about a little brother so cute and petite with round eyes.”

This is how I end up with evil, cool-hearted Hwang Minhyun as my boss.

“Jonghyun, have everything done and finished before I return. Ok?”

_Why do I have to clean his room! @#$%&*_

“But… where do I sleep?”

“Here. You can sleep on sofa”

“Seriously, no resemblance at all”

“What?”

“You and Sujin noona”

“In what way?”

“In every way.”

“Try me”

“Well. For one thing Sujin noona does the works herself and she’s very kind. Not that she’s a pushover at work. She’s got mad, stubborn but that’s one of her cute point.”

“You do know that she’s a married woman. Right?”

“I was at the fricking wedding!”

_It’s been one month since I started work here. I haven’t so much as touched a flower yet. Sigh…_

“I’m back. All done for today?” Minhyun enters the shop with bags in his hands so Jonghyun rushes to his side to help him.

“What’s this?”

“Oh. Just some staffs for tomorrow.”

“Another alternation?”

“No, just… there’s always room for improvement. Anyway. I’ve got to prepare some things for tomorrow you can go after you finish your job”

“Let me help”

“I’m good. Thanks” “

I’ve got it. So am I that bad that you don’t even want my help.”

“What are you saying?”

“It’s already been a month and all I’ve done is watch the shop or clean here and at your place. I can’t help it”

“Wow. Just now you really look like a hamster. So cute.”

**“WILL IT KILL YOU TO LISTEN FOR ONCE?”**

“You don’t even let me anywhere near the orders. Please tell me… what do you think of me?”

“Hmm… well. I never thought about it. Maybe something along the lines of…”

“A hamster!” Minhyun smiles asholds up his pet hamster house.

**“I’M BEING SERIOUS HERE!”**

“So am I. You know when he’s running in his wheel, it’s like you when you work, and how it’s neverending. In work, your determination is second to none. That’s what I think. Anyway, a little something for today. To the always hard-working Jonghyunie.” Minhyun hands him sunflower seeds packets.

“Don’t forget to share with Universe. Ok?”

“What! Am I a ham ster?”

“You’re not going to eat them?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all for now. I'll update more unless my assignments kill me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
